The Day Amy Went Insane
by ElectricSnowman
Summary: Amy hasn't seen Sonic in days. So what happens when the pink hedgehog gets a little delusional, thinking everyone and everything is Sonic? Made for comedy, obviously.


Amy groaned as she walked down the sidewalk rather slowly. She hadn't seen or heard from Sonic recently, so she had absolutely nothing to do and no one to chase around.

As she lonely sat at a cafe, she wondered where Sonic was and what he was doing. "Why didn't he tell me he was going to be gone for so long?" she asked herself, drowning her sorrows in the smoothie sitting in front of her.

After finally draining every last sip of her smoothie, she weakly got up from the table, trudging back down the sidewalk very sluggishly. "Oh...where could he be!?"

Suddenly, a figure that was nearby caught her attention. Amy instantly perked up, back to her energetic self. "Sonic? SONIC? _SONIC!" _

Shadow knew something was very wrong with Amy the minute she bolted towards him, screaming Sonic's name. He didn't even have a chance to move, before the pink hedgehog leapt towards him and tackled him to the ground.

"I found you, Sonic!" she screamed with joy, laughing like a complete maniac.

"GET OFF ME!" Shadow shrieked as he got up, trying to pry her arms off of him. Not likely.

"I'm never going to let you leave my sight again, Sonic!" Amy continued to squeeze the Ultimate Life Form.

"AMY—I'm _NOT_ Sonic!" Shadow yelled.

"What?" Amy looked up, and her eyes widened when she recognized him. "Oh! Heh heh...I'm SO sorry! I thought you were Sonic..."

"We may both be hedgehogs, but we don't look THAT alike." Shadow growled, brushing himself off. "Control yourself!" With that, he walked away.

Amy just scratched her head as she watched him. "I thought for _sure_ he was Sonic..." she muttered to herself. "I swear, Sonic was _right there!"_

Realizing she was wrong, Amy went back to walking sluggishly down the sidewalk. She had gotten her hopes up, and now they were dropped down again...

WAIT A MINUTE.

Amy caught another figure walking out of a nearby store. "SONIC? SONIC!" she screeched, dashing toward the figure.

"AGH!" Tails didn't have time to react, so just like Shadow, he was squeezed by Amy.

"This time I found you, Sonic!" she squealed.

"AMY...I can't...BREATHE..." Tails choked.

"What do you mean?" Amy looked at who she was hugging, and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Tails, I'm SO sorry!"

She let go of him, and he immediately took huge gasps of air. "What's your problem?" he yelled breathlessly.

"I thought you were Sonic..." Amy frowned, realizing that she was wrong again.

"Well, last I recall, Sonic isn't yellow!" Tails finally regained his breath.

Amy was about to reply, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. "SONIC!"

A certain red echidna was nearly thrown into the wall by the pink hedgehog. "What are you—?"

Amy had her hammer out, and had a crazed look in her eyes. "You are NOT leaving my sight, Sonic!" She grinned dementedly.

"Amy—WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Knuckles screamed.

Amy laughed. "You're so funny, Sonic! I've been trying to find you all day!"

"I'M NOT SONIC!" Knuckles struggled to get out of her grip. "If you don't let go of me RIGHT NOW, I'm gonna knock your lights out!"

Amy's crazy smile instantly vanished. "Oh! Knuckles! What are you doing here?"

"You know, I'm not one to punch a girl, but you're just _asking_ to be the first!" Knuckles spat. He jerked away, not even hesitating to get away from her.

Amy sighed sadly. Today was just not her day...

"Hello, Amy." A figure said politely, before walking past her.

Amy instantly spun around, facing the figure. "SONIC!" she screeched.

The figure turned around, confused, but screamed when he saw Amy leap towards him. He instantly shifted invisible, causing her to hit the concrete.

Espio shifted back to normal, looking at Amy in concern. "I think you are mistaken, Amy. I'm not Sonic," he told her. "Are you alright?"

Amy got up dizzily. "What? Espio? Oh, I thought you were Sonic!"

Espio shook his head and sighed, walking away. "Just be more careful next time."

Amy nodded her head calmly. Maybe this time, she had the crazy knocked out of her once and for all.

"_SONIC!"_

Whoops. Spoke too soon.

Vector the crocodile was too busy listening to the music in his headphones, so he couldn't even hear Amy. She bolted right into him, making him fall flat on his face.

"Don't leave me, Sonic!" Amy cried, hugging the crocodile.

Vector's eyes widened. "Get off of me, Amy! I don't want Miss Vanilla to see me!" he shouted.

Amy's mouth fell wide open. "YOU'RE _CHEATING_ ON ME!?"

"WHAT!?" Vector shoved her off of him.

Amy's eyes were filled with tears. "After ALL we've been through together...and you're just gonna CHEAT on me like that!?"

Charmy passed by, watching the commotion in confusion. "Whoa—wait—you were together with _Amy!?"_ he asked Vector.

"NO!" Vector screamed.

Amy saw Charmy, and perked up. "SONIC!" She hugged the bee.

"Whoa! I ain't Sonic! What are you _doing!?"_ Charmy's eyes widened.

Vector knocked Amy upside the head, causing her to snap out of it. "Oh! Hey Vector and Charmy. What's up?" she asked casually.

"Just walk away, Charmy. Nice and slow." Vector and Charmy slowly stepped away from her, before running away like their lives depended on it.

Amy looked at them in confusion, but then someone passed by her.

"SONIC!" she gasped with delight, squeezing them. She didn't even take notice of how hard he felt...almost as if he was some sort of robot...

"I am sorry, Miss Amy, but I am not friend Sonic," Omega said in his normal monotone voice.

Amy slowly looked up at the robot, before Shadow passed by. "Ignore her, Omega. She's just delusional. Probably having hallucinations, or something..." He and Omega walked away.

Amy frowned, once they left. "I'm not delusional! ...Am I?"

"Yes, you are." Knuckles walked past her.

"Nobody asked you!" Amy yelled, but once he was gone, thought otherwise. _Maybe I actually _am_ going crazy... _she thought. _I swore I saw Sonic multiple times, but they all turned out to be different people..._

Finally, she came to the conclusion that she was hallucinating. Knowing how angry she was making people, she swore to herself that if she thought she saw Sonic, she'd ignore it.

Speaking of Sonic, the blue blur was just taking a run down the sidewalk, until he caught sight of Amy. "Oh no...she's probably going to strangle me for not telling her where I was..." he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Amy ran over to him. "AGH!" Sonic got ready to make a run for it, but there was just something about her that seemed more..._calm._

"Excuse me..." Amy began, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "But have you seen Sonic?"

Sonic just stared at her. "What?"

"You haven't seen Sonic anywhere, have you?" Amy repeated.

Sonic didn't have a clue as to what was going on, but he didn't want to ruin his chance of getting away. "Uh...nope; haven't seen him anywhere! Sorry!" he quickly answered, disguising his voice.

"Oh well..." Amy sighed, turning around. "Thanks anyway." She walked away.

Sonic rubbed his eyes, wondering if this was real or not. He took that chance to run away, though, hoping she wouldn't snap out of it anytime soon.


End file.
